ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Saiyan Gohan (Techno)
Son Gohan "Gohan" is the child of Son Goku and Chi-Chi, making him half human and half Saiyan. He is also the nephew of Raditz and was the previous top elite of Frieza. Personality Gohan is a cold blooded killer, never hesitating in battle or when on a mission. He does hesitate to blow up entire planets. He feels very few emotions, just like most Saiyans. History When he was only two years old, his uncle Raditz came to Earth to find Gohan's father, Goku. When he did Goku did not have the power to stop him, and Raditz took Gohan, telling Goku to deliver him a pile of human corpse. Goku battled Raditz along side Piccolo when he found him, and lost. At that point Raditz took it upon himself to wipe out the planet's population on his own. Meeting with resistance at points, but never enough to stop him. After that he took Gohan out into space and met up with his Saiyan brethren. They allowed Raditz to keep Gohan and raise him. After months Frieza found out about him, and allowed him to leave believing that a half Saiyan could never be a threat to him. Years passed by and Gohan became an excellent fighter, ranking above that of even Frieza's elite, the Ginyu Force. Frieza soon became aware that his soldiers were incompetent and had Gohan beside him at all times. Gohan took advantage of Frieza's trust and pride in his power that attacked Frieza during one of the few times that Frieza slept. Frieza fought back and was easily overpowering Gohan, that was until Gohan released a power ball and transformed into a Great Ape and started to overpower Frieza. At that point Frieza transformed and they were and equal grounds in strength, with Frieza having the advantage only in speed. Eventually Frieza decided to go into his next form to deal with him, but do to Gohan's resistance in his Great Ape form he could not fully kill Gohan. He decided to go to his true form. Gohan took no time in hesitation and immediately started to pummel Frieza while he was transforming. After his transformation Frieza started to pummel Gohan, and even destroyed Gohan's power ball. Frieza was prepared to give Gohan a second chance, only for the Saiyans to zooming in and slamming Frieza to the ground, grabbing Gohan and flying away. They started to give Gohan their energy. Gohan prepared to go head to head with Frieza again, even though he stood no chance. Frieza was prepared to kill him when Gohan unlocked his Super Saiyan form and without hesitation killed Frieza instantly, giving him no time to try and strike back. Since then Gohan has killed Frieza's father and brother and taken full control of the Planet Trade Organization. Under his control the planet trade organization has been far more productive, also under his control the Saiyans have had a dramatic increase in their own personal strength, even Vegeta gained the ability to go Super Saiyan, and yet can still not surpass Gohan. Powers and Abilities *Flight - Gohan can fly by the use of ki. *Ki Blast- Gohan can fire basic ki blasts *Ki Sense *Galactic Gun - Learned from Vegeta *Planet Twister- Gohan's own attack that sends out a blue energy blast that swirls like a twister, hence the name. *Telekinesis - while under Frieza Gohan picked up how to use telekesis. Transformations Great Ape Main Article: Great Ape Being half Saiyan Gohan has the ability to turn into a great ape with the help of Blutz Waves. Super Saiyan Main Article: Super Saiyan Also being half Saiyan Gohan had the potential to become a Super Saiyan, which in his battle with Frieza he did. Category:Saiyans Category:Saiyan Hybrids Category:Human Category:Half Humans Category:Half Saiyans Category:Techno Saiyans Category:Page added by SuperSaiyanKrillin Category:Character created by SuperSaiyanKrillin Category:Super Saiyans Category:Alternate Timeline Category:Alternate Timline Characters